


this beat is alcohol

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Chen knows just how to rile Kris up to get what he wants.





	this beat is alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** dirty talk
> 
>  **notes:** kinktober, prompt #7: dirty talk, from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/).

-

‘At first, I didn’t like doing this,’ starts Jongdae, tone conversational, as he traces his fingers around his asshole. He’s face down, ass up, pillow propped up against the headboard for him to rest his cheek as he reaches back with lubed-up fingers to open himself up. ‘But then I finally figured out how to make it fun.’

Behind him - at the foot of the bed - sits his dick of choice for tonight. Yifan is breathing hard through his nose already, his sweats beginning to tent with his half-hard cock, watching a naked, arched Jongdae open his hole.

There’s only two rules: don’t move, and don’t interrupt.

Yifan groans, ‘ _Chen_ ,’ when Jongdae sinks in two fingers at once.

Jongdae clicks his tongue. ‘Be patient, duizhang. You want to fuck me, don’t you?’

He hears Yifan breathe in sharply. ‘C’mon.’

‘We’re getting there,’ says Jongdae sweetly, closing his eyes as he feels his fingers sink in three knuckles deep. The stretch is a warm, dull burn sliding through his nerves. ‘Your dick is going to be so much bigger than this. That’s what you wanna see, right - my cute little asshole stretched around your big cock.’

Yifan makes a strangled noise but doesn’t interrupt. Good boy.

‘I’m going to need more than two fingers.’ He brings his hand back to use the lube one more time - everything slick again for him to add another finger. ‘Shit - ’ A small gasp as Jongdae presses three digits into his hole, dragging slowly along the rim. ‘That’s - fuck, yes. How does that look, duizhang?’

‘Chen,’ groans Yifan, exhaling loudly.

‘S’not going to be big enough for you,’ he exhales, closing his eyes. ‘But you’ll like that - fuck - me being all tight and hot around your dick.’ He’s slow-going, taking his time. After all, Yifan would wait. He had no choice. ‘You want to put your hands on me, Yifan-ge?’ Makes sure to slur the syllables of his name. ‘Your big hands on my little waist - holding me down, making me take your cock over and over again, so I couldn’t get away.’

Behind him, Yifan is panting, his voice wrecked and low. His cock must be fully-hard now - wetting his sweats with precome as he continues watching Jongdae finger himself open.

‘I want you to fuck me so hard, duizhang,’ moans Jongdae, purposefully breathless, as he arches his back, tips his ass upwards so his fingers can sink in that much deeper. ‘I want to come on your cock - I’ll make sure to get all tight around it, ge, _promise_.’

Yifan wheezes, pathetic. Jongdae shoves his face into his pillow to muffle his laughter, even as he spreads his fingers as much as they can go - trying to stretch his asshole wide for Yifan to look inside.

‘Am I ready yet?’

‘Chen - yes, _Chen_ ,’ he stutters, trying for permission.

Jongdae considers it for a moment before taking pity. Taking out his fingers, his knees slide apart, letting the curve of his hard cock graze the sheets under him, even as his ass stays tipped upwards for Yifan to sink inside. ‘Come on, duizhang.’

And Yifan doesn’t waste a second shoving his sweats down his thighs, the blunt head of his cock pushing inside of Jongdae, keeping his hole spread open. Jongdae groans into the pillow as he feels the full length of Yifan’s cock bottom out inside of him - grateful that he took all that time to prepare.

Still, he wasn’t done yet. ‘You like my holding my little ass apart?’ He asks, peeking up from over his shoulder at Yifan looming above him, those large hands gripping his hips, thumbs almost meeting at the middle of his lower back. ‘Aren’t you going to make me take it?’

Yifan can’t even make words even as Jongdae feels that huge cock inside of him twitch. Instead, Yifan is doing just as Jongdae suggested - dropping his weight forward onto Jongdae’s back, keeping him still and almost pressed into the mattress, before Yifan’s hips are slamming his cock into Jongdae’s ass.

Jongdae feels himself pitch forward, claw at the pillow, his voice loud with his moans. ‘Going to make me come? _Ah_ , fuck, going to use my tight ass to for yourself and f-fuck me until I come all over myself?’

Above him, Yifan finally manages the first coherent sentence of the night. ‘I’m going to fuck you until you can’t fucking _talk_ anymore.’

And he does.

It’s just what Jongdae wanted - Yifan riled up and angry and frustrated, taking it out on Jongdae by railing him into the bed, bruising his hips with a tight grip, getting his asshole all wide around such a thick cock, driving into him over and over until he can’t breathe.

It would be painful if it wasn’t so fucking _hot_ \- and Jongdae rides it out for all its worth, trying to talk around each hard fuck, Yifan’s balls slapping against his ass, his voice a low growl, unable to not react when Jongdae is arching and mewling and telling him in no uncertain terms, ‘don’t fucking stop.’

With such an obscenely big dick, Yifan doesn’t really have to _try_ and find Jongdae’s prostate - manages to nail it with each thrust, grinding into it because Yifan really does seem to love with when Jongdae’s ass tightens up around him from the pleasure shooting up his spine.

It doesn’t take long for Jongdae to already be on edge when he’s getting fucked this hard - rides the intensity of it, how Yifan is going to leave him bruised and aching by the end. ‘Make me come, make me come, make me come,’ he manages to say, voice breaking in the middle from how good it feels to have Yifan brutally fuck him to pieces.

He doesn’t get a warning in before he is coming - wailing out as his balls tighten up and his cock is shooting his load all over the sheets below. Yifan is groaning but he doesn’t break his pace - fucks Jongdae through it, leaning over to bury his face in Jongdae’s hair as if to hold himself back from coming too.

Jongdae can’t have that - ‘inside - come inside me, duizhang, inside this tight little hole you’re fucking,’ he croons as best he can with a hoarse voice.

Another broken noise and Yifan is nodding, hitching Jongdae’s hips back, slamming his cock for a few moments until he’s filling Jongdae’s ass up with a long, dirty grind. Jongdae moans - can feel the slick wetness inside of him, getting pushed in deeper by Yifan’s absurdly large dick, but soon even Yifan’s cock has to soften and slip out.

Jongdae lets himself collapse onto his stomach in satiation, feeling a little of that sweet soreness already, savouring it. Yifan has fallen back on his ass, panting hard, but he knows what to do afterwards. Cleans his own dick up, drags a blanket over Jongdae, and since he did _such_ a good job tonight - he even gets to stay.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm five years too late to the chenris party but god I love it; hope you enjoyed~


End file.
